matchgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Kennedy
Tom Kennedy (born James Edward Narz on February 26, 1927 in Louisville, KY) is a former American TV game show host, best known for hosting Name That Tune (1974-1981), Body Language (1984-1986), Split Second (1972-1975), and The Price is Right (1985-1986, nighttime). He also appeared as a semi-regular panelist on Match Game in the mid-1970s. He is a native of Louisville, Kentucky. Before beginning his career in Game Shows, Kennedy was the announcer on the Betty White sitcom Date with the Angels while his brother, Jack Narz, had been the announcer on White's series Life With Elizabeth. Tom landed his first game show hosting gig in the late 1950s with The Big Game. He hosted one of his biggest game show hits, You Don't Say! on NBC from April 1, 1963 to September 26, 1969 and returning briefly on ABC in 1975. In the 1970s, Kennedy hosted the game shows Split Second from March 20, 1972 to June 27, 1975 and the nighttime version of Name That Tune from 1974 to 1981, as well as the daytime version for one year in 1977. In 1980, he took over the hosting reigns of Password Plus after original host Allen Ludden withdrew from the series due to illness (Ludden passed away on June 9, 1981). Also around this time, Tom appeared on the November 7, 1980 episode of Wheel of Fortune during "Game Show Hosts Week" (Wink Martindale, Bill Cullen, and Jim Perry are also confirmed to have played during this week) where he competed against two regular contestants. Kennedy played the game for a lucky studio audience member and won one round for the chosen studio audience member. Tom hosted Password Plus all the way to its end in 1982. From June 4, 1984 to January 3, 1986, he hosted Body Language on CBS. On September 9, 1985, Tom made his debut on a newly syndicated, nighttime version of The Price is Right (previous versions were hosted by Dennis James and Bob Barker). Kennedy's version of the show faced increasing competition from shows such as Jeopardy! and the nighttime version of Wheel of Fortune (both of which dominated the early evening time slots) and failed to earn prime access slots and often found itself in late-night time slots. After 170 episodes, the show ended its run on May 30, 1986 with reruns continuing to air until September 5. Tom hosted his last game show, Wordplay, from December 29, 1986 to September 4, 1987. He retired in 1989 after several game show pilots produced by his production company failed to sell. He has kept a low profile ever since. In November 2003, he appeared on Hollywood Squares during a special week of shows titled "Game Show Week II" with fellow game show colleagues Betty White, Monty Hall, Jamie Farr, and Bob Eubanks. In 2005, he and brother Jack Narz were co-recipients of the Game Show Congress' Bill Cullen Award for Lifetime Achievement and in 2007, they were presented the Diamond Circle Award of the Pacific Pioneer Broadcasters at a celebrity luncheon honoring Leonard Maltin. Tom was previously married to his longtime wife Betty Gevedon from March 7, 1948 to February 12, 2011 when she passed away. Together they had four children. His brother was fellow game show host Jack Narz (who died on October 15, 2008) and was the brother-in-law of late game show great Bill Cullen. Category:Celebrities Category:People